Light
by aristocraft
Summary: She was his, and he was hers, and no war could change that. A compilation of LJ drabbles.
1. Light

I've decided to start one of these; a compilation of drabbles. Obviously LJ. I don't have a set list of prompts, and I may or may not be updating frequently, you never know. Ratings will vary.

**Rating: **K

**Prompt: **Light

Enjoy. 

* * *

She admires him from across the common room, paying special attention to the rays of light that hit him, making him look even more ethereal than he already was. She sighs and stands there, torn between sitting next to him and having the opportunity to touch him as they often did when they were in close proximity, or just bask in his glory from afar. 

The need to touch him wins over, and she approaches his figure, looking out the window into the clear blue sky and sits down, knowing that they didn't need words. He turns towards her, smiling that smile of his, and she smiles back. Just like that, they greet each other, happy for the company.

After a while, he shifts, and gestures for her to sit in his lap. She does so, closing her eyes in silent bliss. He grabs a lock of her vibrant orange hair, and twiddles it in his fingers as he was prone to. She snuggles closer, and they sit there, in comfortable silence, reveling in the feeling of being loved. 

* * *

Short, I know. It's a drabble anyways. Don't forget tor review.

-Ser


	2. Track Tights

So apparently my brain feels like being productive. Eh, can't complain, because I usually take AGES to update. 

This one is completely AU, hope you don't mind. I seem to have a penchant for this kind of stories.

This is actually inspired from one of my friends, who I just now realized is the epitome of Pre-Lily James. I'll have to remember to tell him that when I get back to school. Anyways, he's in track and everyone makes fun of him for having to wear tights. And voila. You've got this drabble.

You'll find some humor in there, if you squint. I realized I haven't been writing anything remotely humorous, so I decided to lighten up a bit.

**Prompt: **Tights

**Rating: **T for some language.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lily Evans was currently watching the track meet at her high school with her best friend Alice Prewett. She didn't even really WANT to be here, but did Alice care? Noooo. So now Lily was obligated to sit on the bleachers on a hot day when she was perfectly content to just go home.

Lily spared a glance at a certain black-haired boy preparing to run his 800m race. She noted that he was wearing track tights and his tush was pointed up into the air.

'_Hmm. Not bad…' _She shook her head a second later, for this was James Potter's bottom she was thinking about! And Lily Evans certainly did NOT go about admiring male butts._ Especially _not James Potters.

Lily's arm was yanked by Alice as the race started. Lily had no idea why Alice was so excited, her boyfriend Frank wouldn't be running until later. "Lily! Oh come on Lily! Show at least _some _enthusiasm!"

In response, Lily gave a weak "Yay." Honestly, she didn't even WANT to be here. The things she did for Alice.

The race finished, and of course, James won. Not surprising really, considering his record for athleticism. Throughout their high school years he'd been voted MVP more times than she cared to remember.

Alice dragged Lily down, and off the bleachers to greet James. Lily groaned inwardly. "Alice, why must you torture me so?" She asked pleadingly.

"Oh please, Lily. I'm just pushing along the inevitable. And don't deny it Lily." Said girl had no time to reply, for at that moment James had spotted them and ran over to where they were with practiced grace.

"Hey Prewett." He nodded his acknowledgement. "Lily flower." Lily rolled her eyes as Alice tried to hold back a squeal. There was _nothing _attractive about the young man standing in front of her, all sweaty from his race. Nope. Nothing at all. Though he _did _have really nice eyes. And she _did _admit that his tush wasn't anything _bad _to look at.

Lily shook her head. No. This was James Potter!

Lily watched his face for an oncoming invitation to a date, preparing herself to say no. He never had the chance to though, because James' coach called him over, and he left with the same grace as he'd come.

Lily caught herself staring at his tush as he left and cursed inwardly.

'_Damn him and his track tights.' _

Don't forget to review! :


End file.
